Pasado entre tinieblas
by Helienne
Summary: Tras sacar la Espada Maestra y abandonar el Reino Sagrado viajando siete años en el tiempo Link se dedicó a buscar a los seis sabios y obtener el poder de los medallones pero ¿qué fue de Dark Link, la sombra del héroe? Nota: este fic entronca directamente con "la sombra de un héroe".


No habría transcurrido un mes siquiera desde que Link abandonó el reino sagrado cargando a sus espaldas con la enorme empresa de salvar Hyrule de las garras de Ganondorf. Por aquel entonces fue el propio rey del mal quien me liberó de mi prisión en el reino sagrado, en aquella lucha que observé desde el cristal dorado en que me mantenía confinado Rauru, quien estuvo a punto de perecer a manos de mi creador.

Cuando abandoné mi encierro me sentí bendecido por la misericordia que las diosas de la trifuerza se negaron a ofrecerme. Ganondorf, dueño y señor de mi existencia, me había liberado. Al dejar atrás el reino sagrado, sumido ya en el caos, supe que el destino que me aguardaba no era tan enorme como el que atenazaba a mi contraparte luminosa, sin embargo, también tenía un papel en aquella trama y debía representarlo adecuadamente. El dulce néctar de la libertad rozó mis labios y para seguir disfrutando de aquel don tuve que rendirle pleitesía a Ganondorf, portador de la trifuerza del poder. El vínculo que me unía a él era casi tan poderoso como el que me mantenía atado a Link, enmarañando nuestro sino en aquella caprichosa urdimbre.

Ganondorf me condujo al castillo y me arrodillé frente a él. El rey de las Gerudo estaba recostado en su trono con aire hastiado pero se incorporó mostrando interés al observarme. Desprovisto de toda piedad, había asesinado a gran parte de la familia real y los soldados del ejército de Hyrule, los pocos supervivientes habían sido transformados en horrendas criaturas a su exclusivo servicio: Moblins, Stalfos, ReDeads… toda una horda que obedecía sus órdenes con gran eficiencia y con la que había logrado reducir Hyrule a un yerto páramo.

-Dark, he de encomendarte una tarea.-su cavernosa voz me hizo estremecer.

-Como ordenéis, mi señor. Estoy a vuestra total merced.-apreté los puños y acentué la reverencia.

En aquel entonces la sumisión que le profesaba nacía de mi total veneración hacia su persona y a su poder. Él me había creado y me había dado una oportunidad al sacarme de un encierro en el que probablemente me habría consumido. El letargo en que había permanecido sumido todo aquel tiempo inducido por el sabio de la luz me impedía tener una imagen clara del tiempo que había pasado en aquel estado, aunque, tal y como me confesó Ganondorf su plan era hacerme desaparecer con la oscuridad del reino sagrado una vez que este se purificase. Al fin y al cabo, yo había nacido de la corrupción que había mancillado aquel lugar sagrado.

-Bien, así me gusta.-se levantó y sonrió con una mezcla de suficiencia, paternal condescendencia y orgullo-Eres mi mejor creación, Dark. Mi as en la manga, estoy seguro de que puedes desconcertar a Link a nivel físico y mental, pero habrás de entrenar muy duro para ello. Ese maldito héroe te lleva ventaja en ese aspecto.-hizo ondear la capa con un brusco movimiento.

Henchido de vanidad por sus palabras me puse en pie en un insolente gesto, necesitaba reforzar aquella confianza.

-Lo que sea, milord. Os juro que me emplearé a fondo-asentí con decisión-Jamás podré mostraros suficiente agradecimiento.

Ganondorf sabía de sobra que la amenaza de ser sellado pendía sobre él como la Skulltula que acecha desde las alturas expectante en su cristalina tela de araña. Por ello, su plan consistía en encontrar a los sabios de los templos y acabar con ellos. Me pregunté por qué no eliminó a Rauru cuando tuvo oportunidad, el mazazo emocional para Link al haberse visto sin su mentor habría sido enorme, pero quizá formaba parte de su enrevesada estrategia, o tal vez en el esfuerzo por liberarme decidió prescindir de un enfrentamiento con el sacerdote orientado además a eliminarle, como si hubiese tenido que escoger entre ambos objetivos. En mi esfuerzo por desentrañar la compleja mente de Ganondorf aquella última opción sólo consiguió que mi veneración por él aumentase.

Obviamente Ganondorf ansiaba recuperar el poder como líder de las Gerudo, y hasta allí nos dirigimos. Fue sencillo reducir a aquella tribu de guerreras que, pese a ser orgullosa y vehemente estaba anclada a las tradiciones y, por ello, tenía que rendirle pleitesía al hombre que nacía en su seno cada 100 años, aunque Ganondorf no ocultase sus abyectas intenciones. Castigados por el implacable calor del desierto y las ardorosas tormentas de arena que cruzaban la región asolándolo todo a su paso cruzamos aquella vasta extensión de arena acabando con las Gerudo que habían osado soliviantarse. Cuando llegamos al templo del yermo encantado pensamos en convertir aquel lugar en centro de operaciones y, además, se trataba de un buen lugar en el que asentarnos como fortaleza y en el que podríamos recluir a las prisioneras, torturarlas y lograr información.

Sin embargo, la que parecía la líder de las rebeldes, Nabooru, fue difícil de reducir y Ganondorf hubo de recurrir a la ayuda de Koume y Kotake, las brujas de fuego y de hielo respectivamente. Aquellas dos hechiceras ayudaron al rey del mal a sellar a Nabooru en una pesada armadura una vez que la hipnotizaron y anularon por completo su voluntad. Logrado todo aquello y sofocado todo intento de rebelión en aquel lugar Ganondorf me mandó llamar pidiéndome que acudiese a la sala de la recién ocupada fortaleza Gerudo en la que se encargaba de conceder audiencias.

-Aquí me tenéis, milord.-llegué a la sala apresuradamente y me cuadré en un saludo casi militar.

-Dark, al fin…-sonrió recostado sobre un mullido diván de seda roja-acércate. He de hablarte de algo que te concierne.

Asentí tragando saliva, su presencia seguía amedrentándome pese a gozar de un trato por su parte que casi podría tildarse de "privilegiado" en comparación al resto de sus esbirros. Me arrodillé solemne y respetuosamente tratando de camuflar así mi nerviosismo mientras permanecía en silencio a la espera de sus órdenes.

-Es obvio que nuestros planes aquí se han ejecutado con total precisión.-se puso en pie dejando ondear la capa y caminó a mi alrededor con las manos en la espalda, pensativo-Así que he de encomendarte una tarea, la verdadera misión a la que habrás de enfrentarte ahora, tu auténtico destino.

Traté de seguirle con la mirada pero le perdí de vista y no quise importunarle poniéndome en pie. Su entrenamiento había sido feroz hasta entonces y gracias a él pude hacer frente a las Gerudo rebeldes sin demasiado esfuerzo, pero lo cierto es que cada fracaso y cada derrota eran seguidos por un castigo ejemplar. El hecho de haber sido herido tras aquellas pequeñas escaramuzas no le resultaba óbice para humillarme y herirme sin inmutarse. Ciego de rabia, maldecía y aseguraba haber perdido en mí toda su confianza tachándome entonces de ser escoria.

Todo el orgullo que me henchía al ser su favorito y su creación más preciada se desvanecía como humo en el aire cada vez que recibía aquellos castigos. Su retorcida mente y su carácter cambiante me obligaban a mantenerme siempre alerta dado que, una vez que descargaba su rabia sobre mí volvía al mismo trato de siempre, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Se escudaba en que debía castigarme así para reconducirme y me amenazaba siempre con acabar conmigo si osaba siquiera pensar en traicionarle. Ejercía total control sobre mí hasta tal punto de acceder con total libertad a mis pensamientos y recuerdos, de ahí que pudiese hacerme desaparecer casi con un mero chasquido de sus dedos. Le debía la existencia y por ello se creía con derecho a arrebatármela en caso de que me atreviese a contrariarle.

-Eres una sombra, un reflejo de mi mayor enemigo y con esa naturaleza habrás de actuar, tendrás que emplearla a tu favor. Mientras yo me ocupo de otras regiones-se apostó junto a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro, con un firme apretón-tú te encargarás del templo de lago Hylia.

Su gesto bastó para que me pusiera en pie y le miré con semblante interrogante, presa de la incertidumbre y francamente sorprendido.

-Tendrás que eliminar a Ruto, la sabia del agua, y custodiarás el tesoro que ocultaré en ese templo, cuando el héroe del tiempo acuda a buscarlo, le harás frente y acabarás con él, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto, mi señor.-incliné la cabeza en una muestra de asentimiento.

-Bien, así me gusta.-caminó hacia una enorme mesa cubierta por un gran mapa de Hyrule-congelaré el dominio Zora para así reducir sus posibilidades de resistencia. En cualquier caso, en el templo no estarás solo. Tendrás una grata compañía femenina a la que habrás de prestar obediencia como si de mí mismo se tratase.

-Cumpliré con vuestras órdenes, os aseguro que no fallaré-me giré hacia él con paso decidido.

-Eso espero, porque si fracasas te prometo que te encontraré. Y créeme si te digo que la muerte será el menor de tus males, sería incluso un alivio para ti.-rió de forma malévola entre dientes y me lanzó una mirada de reojo, amenazante.

Sus palabras y sus ademanes hicieron que un escalofrío me recorriese y me quedé completamente rígido, conteniendo la respiración mientras notaba casi como si mi sangre se helase en mis venas. Paralizado por el pánico no me percaté de que Ganondorf había abierto un portal de oscuridad violácea a mi alrededor y este me engulló hasta hacer que apareciese en una enorme y sencilla estancia.

Se trataba de una especie de laguna con una pequeña isla en el centro coronada con un árbol marchito, sin flores ni forraje de ninguna clase. La observé detenidamente, una bruma se elevaba en el ambiente, casi como si se irguiese desde las profundidades del agua, pero el nivel de esta era muy reducido de modo que casi creía estar en medio de una visión onírica.

Dado que nada podía hacer allí opté por abandonar la estancia y explorar el templo, buscando a aquella compañía femenina de la que Ganondorf me había hablado. Me detuve cuando a mis espaldas oí el rumor del agua, arremolinándose. Me volví para encontrarme con una visión cuanto menos, sorprendente.

Una joven de cerúleos cabellos me observaba detenidamente. Había salido del agua y se hallaba sentada con elegancia en una estructura semejante a un trono construida por una serie de tentáculos translúcidos y blanquecinos que controlaba a voluntad. Sus ojos eran de un tono ambarino similar al de un reptil y una esfera violácea brillaba con fuerza en el interior de su vientre, destacando entre su diáfana y acuosa piel. Los tentáculos la dejaron frente a mí y ella se posó grácilmente casi en una reverencia dejando que la sencilla toga blanca que lucía flotase a su alrededor.

-Saludos, apuesto guerrero. Vos debéis ser el famoso Dark Link. Mi nombre es Morpha y soy la guardiana de este templo. Como podéis comprobar controlo el agua y las gélidas corrientes del norte.-sonrió con altanería.

Me quedé ciertamente encandilado observándola. Aparentaba tener más o menos mi edad pero lo cierto es que sus modales y su aplomo denotaban una madurez que presumía bastantes más años de existencia. Desconocía cómo la había encontrado Ganondorf y cómo había logrado reclutarla y ponerla a su servicio pero lo cierto es que logró atraer mi curiosidad desde un primer momento. Siempre me había gustado tener la mente ocupada y desentrañar misterios y ya había comenzado a aburrirme de la rutinaria misión que llevaba a cabo en la fortaleza Gerudo con lo que agradecí enormemente el cambio de aires. Pero aún agradecí más dicho cambio cuando vi a la susodicha compañía que debía instruirme y guiarme en mi empresa. No supe si las palabras de Ganondorf al haberla calificado como "grata" podían ser en cierto modo irónicas, pero sin duda me propuse averiguarlo cuanto antes.

-Es todo un placer conoceros, milady.-hinqué la rodilla en tierra y besé su mano-Os obedeceré de buen grado.

-Oh, qué galán…-soltó una cantarina risita, lo cierto es que su voz en general recordaba al relajante murmullo de un arroyo-levantaos, Dark. Os enseñaré el templo y trataré de explicaros lo que haremos hasta que el héroe del tiempo llegue.

Asentí y me levanté recolocándome la ropa. Eché a andar tras ella manteniendo una respetuosa distancia entre nosotros. En la fortaleza Gerudo había tenido que lidiar con la compañía femenina, aunque de otro modo. Ciertamente el exotismo de las guerreras del desierto me atraía sobremanera al igual que su fogosidad y su vehemencia que contrastaban en apariencia con un ser oscuro como yo. Pese a que algunas preferían no acercarse a mí en un gesto de desprecio o de temor algunas cayeron en mis redes sin demasiado esfuerzo. Si ellas me resultaban exóticas y atrayentes yo lo era igualmente para ellas por diversos motivos. Mi frialdad, el aura misteriosa y el aire distante de mis maneras les resultaban extraños y despertaban su curiosidad, máxime en una raza no acostumbrada a tratar demasiado con el sexo masculino. Mi aspecto físico también ayudaba y realmente fue allí donde empecé a desarrollar y perfeccionar el galante arte del cortejo. Era para mí ciertamente satisfactorio enjugarme el sudor cuando el sol cesaba de imponer su feroz y ardiente dominio en el desierto y, al amparo de las sombras, cuando la luna refrescaba la arena regándola con su argénteo brillo infiltrarme sigilosamente en la alcoba de alguna Gerudo.

Algunas eran guardias, otras bailarinas o hechiceras, algunas rondaban mi edad y otras eran algo más maduras. Disfrutaba con aquella peculiar cacería que me permitía relajarme tras los duros combates que me mantenían ocupado de sol a sol. Coleccioné conquistas en aquella época y me era sumamente fácil. Una lasciva y penetrante mirada de mis ojos rojizos a veces bastaba para que alguna de aquellas mujeres de piel cobriza se descubriese dejando caer sus evanescentes velos. Otras veces tenía que emplearme más a fondo con melosas lisonjas, dulces caricias, sonrisas y falsas confesiones, pero normalmente lograba mis propósitos y, de no alcanzarlos, empleaba toda mi persuasión para lograrlos. Todo ello contribuyó a que mi fama, excelente para unas, horrible para otras, se extendiese con rapidez por la fortaleza. Huir de aquel lugar empezaba a hacerse perentorio.

Sin embargo, con Morpha era totalmente diferente. Si normalmente era yo quien jugaba con ventaja y llevaba la iniciativa ella me arrebató ese privilegio con una sutileza que me acabó obnubilando. Las Gerudo que habían caído rendidas a mis pies no habían despertado en mí emoción alguna y yo era quien lanzaba mi peculiar hechizo para lograr atraerlas. Sin embargo, Morpha me cautivaba y suspendía mis sentidos como ninguna mujer lo había hecho antes. Embelesado como estaba aquello no debió pasar desapercibido a su suspicacia y en cierto modo se aprovechaba de ello.

-Entonces… ¿dices que no sabes por qué estás aquí?-me preguntó con extrañeza tras uno de nuestros entrenamientos.

Yo estaba apoyado en el árbol de aquella estancia en la que habría de enfrentarme a Link y ella se acercó. Si el entrenamiento con Ganondorf había sido primordialmente físico ella se centró en ayudarme con la preparación mental empleando sus poderes sobre el agua. En un principio me sorprendía que pudiese sumergirse con tal facilidad en mis pensamientos como si ciertamente yo fuese transparente para ella como el agua que magistralmente controlaba.

-No, no lo sé ni acierto a comprenderlo.-suspiré contrariado dejando vagar mi mirada-Yo debería estar en un lugar asociado a la oscuridad. Kakariko, el templo de las sombras… pero no aquí.

Me sonrió, enigmática, y dejó que una de sus manos resbalase por mi mejilla en una caricia mientras llegaba junto a mí.

-No sólo eres una sombra, Dark. También eres un reflejo. Ganondorf debió pensar que necesitaba potenciar ese aspecto tuyo.-me rodeó apoyándose en el tronco dejando caer la cabeza sobre mi hombro-Una sombra es sólo la ausencia de luz del objeto que la provoca. Pero un reflejo…

Alzó la mano en un limpio movimiento y una hilera de minúsculas gotas de agua se alzó de la superficie volviendo a precipitarse sobre esta al poco tiempo, haciendo que la superficie se ondulase. Entrecerré los ojos observando atentamente e intentando entender lo que Morpha pretendía transmitirme con ello.

-Lo entiendes ahora ¿verdad? Un reflejo no siempre ha de ser una reproducción fiel de lo reflejado, como ocurre con la sombra. Todo depende de la superficie que la refleje. Y el agua a veces es traicionera como has podido comprobar-me miró de reojo, triunfante mientras erguía el rostro-No siempre la corriente se comporta igual. A veces es pacífica y tranquila y otras embravecida e imprevisible. Por ello, el reflejo sí puede cambiar.

Asentí separándome un poco para colocarme frente a ella y la observé sorprendido. Había prestado atención a su discurso, absorto, empapándome de sus metáforas e hice amago de posar mis manos sobre sus hombros, pero me detuve. Nunca quería atosigarla y lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que ella se dignase a entablar contacto. De hecho, fue ella misma la que comenzó a tutearme de repente sin razón aparente.

-He de admitir que todo esto implica una belleza poética e idílica.-ladeó la cabeza mientras se mesaba su azulada melena en un gesto que denotaba que se hallaba soñando despierta.

Morpha debió leer la sinceridad en mis ojos y la sorpresa en mi rostro cuando en un casi imperceptible movimiento avancé dando un tímido paso hacia ella. Cuando quise darme cuenta se había abalanzado sobre mí uniendo sus labios con los míos. Abrí los ojos sorprendido pero no tardé en corresponder tomándola por la cintura y quebrando así toda distancia entre nosotros.

Aquella fue la primera vez que nos besamos, pero no sería la última. No podía tildar aquello de "amor" ni siquiera de "amistad", pero era obvio que tampoco se trataba de una mera atracción física y carnal como la que me había unido a las Gerudo de la fortaleza. Su presencia mitigaba mi soledad y me ayudaba a poner orden en la maraña de pensamientos que a veces me asaltaba, llenándome de dudas. No obstante, Morpha era tan voluble e imprevisible como la propia corriente que controlaba y que ella misma había descrito. En ocasiones su actitud hacia mí era cariñosa, amable, a veces maternal y solícita y de cuando en cuando hallaba en ella la confianza y la entrega de una fiel amante.

Otras veces sólo se dignaba a legarme una displicente ignorancia como si nunca hubiese existido o no me conociera en absoluto, ello sin contar con sus inexplicables ausencias del templo durante varios días seguidos de las que jamás me informaba ni me ofrecía una explicación. Todo ello me obligaba a estar a expensas de ella, en un permanente estado de alerta y tensión que se hacía casi doloroso cuando necesitaba que me colmase de atención para superar la angustia y la soledad que me embargaba recluido en aquel templo.

Sin embargo, sus caricias solían clavárseme como gélidos cristales de hielo y besar sus labios era casi como ser arrastrado a las profundidades del lago Hylia, engullido por sus corrientes. Quizá lo que sentía por ella era en parte sincero y aquellas muestras de cariño me acababan debilitando, recordándome que como ser de oscuridad no podía permitirme poseer dichas emociones luminosas. En cualquier caso, no me importaba sufrir un poco de dolor para poder estar con ella. Era una distracción y un modo de evasión peligroso y sumamente adictivo al que me abandonaba con tal de olvidar mis recelos hacia Ganondorf y mi propio destino.

Durante aquellos meses acostumbrábamos a salir al lago con la puesta de sol y observar el atardecer en la isla central del lago bajo la que descansaba el templo. La luz del sol se iba derramando sobre la superficie del agua dejando en ella reflejos dorados y anaranjados creando una estampa que lograba transmitirme una efímera sensación de paz. No amaba aquella tierra y no sentía apego alguno por el reino de Hyrule pero no podía negar la hermosura de algunos de sus rincones más recónditos y admirarla era ciertamente un bálsamo para mi espíritu.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en la traición, Dark?-inquirió Morpha uno de aquellos largos atardeceres.

Se hallaba trenzándose su larga melena que a la luz del crepúsculo adquiría un tono casi purpúreo. La puesta de sol apenas si lograba cautivar su atención durante los primeros minutos, de modo que casi siempre acababa abstrayéndose con cualquier otra tarea.

-Sí.-dije al cabo de varios segundos de silencio-Alguna que otra vez.

Lo cierto es que lo hacía casi constantemente. Coqueteaba con la traición porque era un modo de alejar mis dudas. En aquel entonces mi relación con Ganondorf se movía entre dos polos extremos: la veneración más absoluta y la animadversión más hiriente. Venerarle me resultaba a veces imposible pero otras, odiarle se me antojaba como una auténtica contradicción respecto de mi naturaleza. En aquel momento pensaba que obviamente podría derrotar fácilmente a Link y cumplir con mi misión lo cual reforzaría su confianza en mí y me mantendría a su lado como su más fiel seguidor. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que ocurriría si fallaba ¿me castigaría? ¿acabaría conmigo? ¿desaparecería yo para siempre?

-Morpha…-sin poder contenerme tomé su mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, acariciando su fina piel-te prometo que te protegeré. Link tendrá que enfrentarse a mí en primer lugar, así te libraré de que te pongas en peligro. Lo juro.

Ella se limitó a obsequiarme con una dulce sonrisa aceptando mi promesa en una muda señal de agradecimiento.

-No te excedas, por favor.-terminó de peinarse y sacudió la trenza a un lado dejando que cayese por su espalda-No debes preocuparte. Y pensar en vengarse es lo más lógico y habitual.

No terminaba de acostumbrarme a que mis pensamientos le resultasen tan fáciles de desentrañar. Y, a pesar de intentar mantener la mente en blanco muchas veces la elocuencia de mis gestos era demasiado evidente. Se acomodó arrodillada entre mis piernas, pasó las manos entrelazándolas tras mi nuca y posó su frente en la mía. Tras unos instantes así en los que ni tan siquiera nuestras respiraciones importunaron al silencio se dejó caer sobre mí empujándome con delicadeza a la hierba, haciéndose dueña de mis labios. No tardé en corresponder a su gesto y noté pronto la excitación que la embargaba, su piel temblando contra la mía.

Aquella fue la primera vez que nos tuvimos el uno al otro, lo cual me sorprendió. Una cosa era que me tutease, que me besase, y otra muy distinta era acabar poseyéndola máxime sabiendo que ella había dado el primer paso. Tenía la sensación de ser un juguete para ella, el joven mancebo del que la señora de la casa acaba encaprichándose y que termina engatusado por sus encantos. Pero no pude hacer otra cosa que dejarme arrollar por su ímpetu.

Así transcurrió el tiempo hasta que Link accedió finalmente al templo. Ruto, que se había revelado como sabia del agua, también llegó poco antes que Link. Quise enfrentarme a ella y eliminarla, pero mi contraparte luminosa fue más rápido al encontrarme a mí. Entró en la sala con paso lento y decidido, me lanzó una mirada que supuraba odio y desenvainó, lanzándose sobre mí sin mediar palabra.

-Conquístate a ti mismo, Link.-le espeté lacónicamente.

Devolvía sus golpes haciendo que nuestros aceros entrechocasen. El entrenamiento que había recibido para imitar sus movimientos había dado sus frutos, en cierto modo me había convertido en el espadachín y el guerrero que él ansiaba ser algún día. Su inexperiencia y su ferviente anhelo de acabar conmigo a toda costa hacían que su forma de luchar fuese errática, presurosa y arriesgada. De modo que en uno de sus amagos errados aproveché su cansancio para subir sobre la hoja de la legendaria Espada Maestra y asestarle una patada en el rostro. El rubio héroe cayó hacia atrás pero logró recomponerse antes de que pudiese asestarle el golpe definitivo. En cualquier caso, su estrategia cambió a partir de entonces y su estilo de combate pasó a ser defensivo, en lugar de ofensivo.

El enfrentamiento se eternizaba hasta que logró burlar mi ataque rodando a mi alrededor, el agotamiento que ambos acusábamos me impidió girarme a tiempo para interponer el escudo y Link enterró su espada en mi pecho. Había perdido. Cuando el amargor de mi propia sangre bañó mi boca un solo pensamiento invadió mi mente con la suficiente intensidad como para alejar de mí el estupor y el dolor que me atravesaba: había fallado. Le había fallado a Ganondorf pero también a Morpha y la zozobra me asaltaba pensando en que ella debería enfrentarse a Link tras mi derrota. Lo único positivo era que mi vínculo con Link y mi dependencia respecto de Ganondorf impedía que muriese por completo. Volví a desvanecerme y adquirí de nuevo la forma de una amalgama de oscuridad, aglutinada por el odio y el rencor, como cuando pululaba por el reino sagrado antes de mi "nacimiento".

No pude asistir a Morpha en la batalla y ni siquiera pude saber qué artimañas usó Link contra ella pero Ganondorf no tardó en aparecer. Apenas un chasquido de dedos y una sacudida por parte de la trifuerza del poder bastó para que recuperase mi forma corpórea. Me obligó a seguirle a la estancia en que Morpha se hallaba recluida. Ella también se había recuperado pero su apariencia era frágil, quebradiza como una estatua de hielo bajo el sol.

-¡Me habéis traicionado! ¡Escoria! ¡Acabaré con vosotros, os lo haré pagar!-Ganondorf rugía totalmente fuera de sí.

Antes de que ninguno de nosotros pudiésemos componer una excusa el rey del mal se aproximó a Morpha y le asestó un potente manotazo que la lanzó contra la pared. Aquello me hizo recordar mi promesa y pensé en protegerla, pese a que ya poco podía hacer para limpiar mi imagen y granjearme el perdón de Ganondorf. Di un paso hacia él interponiéndome entre el rey del mal y Morpha.

-Mi señor, fui yo quien os traicionó y no estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias.-expuse con toda la firmeza que pude imprimirle a mi voz-Si yo hubiese derrotado a Link ella no tendría que haber intervenido. Asumo toda la culpa de lo ocurrido. Os ruego que la dejéis marchar y en su lugar, me castiguéis a mí.

-Dark…-Morpha intercedió con un lastimero susurro que preferí ignorar evitando así flaquear en mi determinación.

Ganondorf se limitó a encerrarme en un vítreo diamante azulado, similar al que Rauru había creado en su momento para mantenerme cautivo en el reino sagrado y ambos nos desvanecimos entre sombras. Ganondorf me llevó a las mazmorras del antiguo castillo de Hyrule, que él había conquistado y convertido en su morada. Me encerró ahí y su fría mirada me hizo estremecer.

-Te advertí de lo que sucedería si me traicionabas o fallabas en tu misión.-proclamó con voz grave y monocorde.

Durante un tiempo del cual perdí la noción me vi atrapado en una descontrolada espiral de dolor. Ganondorf alargó deliberadamente mi cautiverio sometiéndome a la tortura más cruel y despiadada que había podido sufrir por su parte. Llegué a implorarle que acabase definitivamente conmigo, que usase del derecho que como creador, tenía sobre mi vida. Sin embargo, aquellas súplicas parecían causarle cierto regocijo y pese a apelar a su misericordia, se mantuvo inclemente. Terminó encontrando cierto alivio en infligirme daño, como si mi semejanza con Link le sirviese para compensar el hecho de que, por el momento, no había podido enfrentarse a él. Lo único que pude hacer era dejarme ahogar por el dolor, sentirlo con toda la intensidad posible confiando en que pronto llegaría a su fin. El más leve movimiento dolía, respirar dolía, la sola existencia me arrancaba aquella punzante sensación de dolor.

Cuando se cansó de mí o cuando consideró que el castigo impuesto le resultaba satisfactorio y una vez que yo me hube recuperado (al menos en parte), me expulsó del castillo y me trató con el mismo desprecio que al resto de sus subordinados, incluso puede que hasta con más resentimiento. Había dejado de ser su protegido y su favorito y ahora engrosaba el más bajo estamento de su ejército, como un vulgar Moblin más.

Vagué sin rumbo tratando de no encontrarme con nadie pues aún estaba débil y la abigarrada mezcla de cicatrices que salpicaban mi cuerpo eran la muestra de ello. Traté de encontrar refugio alejado de los Hylianos y de quienes pudiesen tener algo contra mí, pero tampoco deseaba tomar el mando de alguno de los reducidos grupos de esbirros de Ganondorf que campaban a sus anchas por Hyrule porque sabían de mi situación y, deslegitimado como estaba, para recuperar mi reputación tendría que haberme impuesto por la fuerza, lo cual en mi situación no era demasiado sensato.

De buena gana habría regresado al templo del agua, pero la única razón por la que deseaba hacerlo era Morpha e intuía que ella ya no se encontraba en aquel lugar, que también había optado por marcharse hasta que las aguas volviesen a su cauce, nunca mejor dicho. Por lo tanto, terminé instalándome en un apartado lugar de Hyrule que siempre me había atraído, el templo de las sombras de Kakariko. Me adentré allí quizá también porque se trataba de un lugar muy importante para la monarquía Hyliana en términos espirituales.

Sin embargo, tuve mis primeros desencuentros con los guardianes Sheikah que lo custodiaban, lo que provocó que comenzase a odiar a aquella raza, leales sirvientes de la familia real pese a todo lo ocurrido que le prestaban su apoyo inamovible e incuestionable. En mi opinión corrompían y emponzoñaban la pureza de las tinieblas que reinaban en aquel lugar. Me asqueaban y repugnaban ¿acaso no era un anhelo pueril y vano tratar de dominar las sombras de aquella tierra, el sufrimiento y la sangre de los caídos para ponerlos al servicio de la luz y de la estirpe real de Hyrule? Patético. Su hipocresía me hacía arder de rabia, la monarquía Hyliana siempre había servido a la luz y había estado del lado de las diosas, intentar cambiar aquello era una locura. Eran tan volubles, impredecibles y caprichosos como sus propias deidades.

Me infiltré en aquel templo fundiéndome con las sombras, tratando de pasar desapercibido. Los Sheikah no me querían allí pero tampoco era bien recibido por el demonio que moraba en sus profundidades: Bongo-Bongo. De modo que estaba en tierra de nadie.

Cuando supe que Ganondorf había caído, un torrente de emociones contradictorias sacudió mi alma. Me sentía extrañamente liberado pero al mismo tiempo todo por lo que había estado luchando dejó de tener sentido, ya no tenía a nadie a quien servir ni que me marcase mis movimientos pese a que mi objetivo seguía siendo acabar con Link. Los cimientos de mi destino parecieron temblar a punto de derrumbarse pero traté de poner orden. Quise buscar a Morpha para ello, para que me aconsejase y porque, realmente la extrañaba y quería llenar mi soledad con el impredecible comportamiento que la caracterizaba. Al no encontrarla mi siguiente objetivo era el mismo que siempre había estado guiándome: eliminar a Link.

Luego pude averiguar que el joven héroe había salido de Hyrule. No acertaba a comprender qué era lo que le hacía abandonar el reino de manera tan precipitada, principalmente cuando ya había una paz asentada y podría disfrutar de la tranquilidad. Una calma que pensaba aprovechar para pillarle desprevenido y completar mi venganza. Sin embargo, hube de desechar la idea, lo único que me restaba era esperar, mantenerme oculto en las sombras tratando de idear un plan lo bastante ambicioso como para agitar el país lo suficiente y lograr que Link volviese para librar al reino de la oscuridad. Incluso barajé la presuntuosa idea de resucitar a Ganondorf, esperaba así lograr que recobrase así su confianza en mí y devolverle el favor, aunque era consciente de que necesitaría un poder del que carecía y que aquello sólo lograría que volviese a tener total control sobre mí como antaño.

De modo que sólo me quedaba esperar y ser paciente, luchando conmigo mismo por controlar una ira y unas ansias de venganza que amenazaban con hacerme enloquecer.

"En la guerra contra uno mismo no hay victorias ni derrotas."


End file.
